A Solangelo Christmas
by Thedragon456123
Summary: Nico and Will are in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere, alone, on Christmas. Fluff to the max! SOLANGELO!
1. Chapter 1

_The people aren't mine, but the cuteness is._

The snow fell in pristine white sheets, settling in a thick blanket on the ground, covering the layers of dead leaves and dirt that had previously been there. The world was dead with winter, but seemed more alive than ever; many winter birds having the nerve to chirp merrily as if they had forgotten it wasn't summer anymore and, in fact, was near the end of the year. Will was sitting next to Nico on a dark brown leather couch, his arm around the younger teen, the head of whom was tucked in the crook of Will's shoulder, his eyes closed. Will twisted his fingers through Nico's soft black hair. A lively fire roared in the stone fireplace, casting pleasant heat and a ruddy glow throughout the small cabin.

"Will?" Nico said sleepily, opening his dark eyes.

"Yeah?" Will spoke in only a whisper, his breath brushing Nico's ear softly. They were sitting so close; no louder volume was needed.

"Why are we here?" It was a strange question. There didn't have to be a reason to be in a cabin in the middle of nowhere, alone, on Christmas Eve.

"I thought it would be nice to spend Christmas alone together without anyone to bother us."

"Yeah…" Nico said quietly, "It's just…"

"What is it?" Will hoped he hadn't done anything to upset Nico.

"I've never really celebrated Christmas before."

"Well we can change that. Bundle up: we're going outside."

"But it's cold!" Nico protested as Will dragged him towards the bed room to get dressed.

Five minutes later, Nico was standing on the porch of the cabin, staring out at the untouched wonderland before him. "Please Will; can't we just go back inside?" Nico wined.

"Come on, Angel. It'll be fun!" Will pushed Nico forward, and he fell off the porch and into the snow. Will laughed and jumped after him, helping the son of Hades to his feet. They made snow angels (much to Nico's amusement as his last name meant "the angel"), and tried to build a snowman, which ended up as a mess on the ground.

They stopped when Nico saw a small family of deer out a little ways into the forest. He was standing still, his back to Will, and he didn't seem to notice Will bending over and forming a ball of snow in his gloved hands. He didn't notice until the snowball hit him in the back.

Nico turned slowly, and Will thought he was done for, but then a smile slit his pale face and he laughed. It was the first time Will had ever heard Nico laugh and he wouldn't mind if he had to listen to it for the rest of his life. His skin seemed to melt into the snow, as they were almost the same color, and his hair dark eyes were contrasted sharply with his surroundings. Nico made a snowball of his own and threw it at the older teen, successfully hitting Will's shoulder, then ducked behind a large rock.

Will stealthily climbed the rock and peered over at Nico, who was looking on either side of the boulder, waiting for Will's attack. Will didn't let him wait, imminently leaping off the rock and tackling Nico. They rolled a couple feet before coming to a stop lying in the tousled snow, their noses and foreheads touching, panting as they stared into each other's eyes.

"We should do this more often," Nico whispered. In response, Will closed the space between their faces in a deep kiss that lasted for a good five minutes until the cold snow forced them to go back inside.

The couple was lying on the carpet next to the dying fire, the coals glowing softly but firmly with beautiful deep reds and oranges. Nico was resting his head on Will's chest, the arms of who was wrapped around the younger teen's body.

"I love you, Angel," Will whispered. If Nico had heard him, Will would never be able to tell, for he was already asleep.

**Thanks for reading peoples! I had a lot of fun writing this, and there will be at least one more chapter. Solangelo is life!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Angel. Wake up." Nico opened his eyes and groaned, pulling the blanket he and Will were sharing over his face. He felt Will shift under him, and looked up to blue eyes staring down into his own. Will leaned forward slightly and kissed Nico gently.

"Good morning," Nico whispered in Will's ear.

"Merry Christmas, Angel," Will said, kissing Nico's forehead. Nico rested his head back on Will's chest, sighing with contentment. Will twisted his fingers through his hair in a way he knew that Nico loved.

"Will," Nico said, just to give the blonde the pleasure of hearing his name on his lips.

"Nico," Will returned.

"I love you so much," Nico whispered.

"I love you too." The two boys kissed again, the kiss losing innocence as they went on. Nico ended up rolled on top of Will, kissing him passionately.

"Whoa guys! Get a room!" Leo's vice cut through the not so silent cabin, interrupting the two teens. Nico rolled off of Will, blushing furiously. An Iris message had appeared a couple feet away from them, with all of the Seven crowded into view and Leo in front, wearing a Santa hat.

"Camp's having an all-day Christmas party. You two are missing out."

Nico rolled his eyes. "I bet we've had twice as much fun as you have. Why did you guys call?"

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Jason and I had a bet. He said you two would be getting dirty in a bed. I said you would be wherever you happened to end up. The floor, the couch, a kitchen counter…" Leo continued listing places before Nico cut him off.

"Okay! We get it!" Nico watched as Jason passed Leo a couple golden drachmas.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" Percy yelled over Leo's shoulder before the connection was cut by Leo's hand.

Will smiled at Nico and turned onto his side to face him. Their lips met again and they wrapped their arms around each other's bodies. They went on like that for an uncountable amount of time; Nico was in absolute bliss. Eventually, Will pulled away, his face flushed and gasping for air. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate, and then we can watch a Christmas movie."

Nico nodded. While Will was in the kitchen, he stood up and moved back onto the couch were he and Will would be more comfortable. Will returned carrying to steaming mugs piled high with whipped cream. He settled on the couch next to Nico, who cuddled up next to him. Will grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

They ended up watching Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, which Nico found less than amusing, but he enjoyed being so close to Will. After the giant war, Nico and Will rarely got to spend any time alone with each other because Will was always in the infirmary and Nico was either passed out in his cabin or training to rebuild his strength. The time they did get was when Nico was in the infirmary getting a "checkup" ordered by Will every other day. Will had later confessed that he only did that so he could see Nico.

Nico had never celebrated Christmas. Most people had assumed that, but Nico decided in this moment to change his ways. If Christmas meant he could do this with Will every year, he couldn't wait for it to come next year and all the following years thereupon. Before he fell asleep again, he heard Will whisper in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," Nico breathed.

**Merry Christmas peoples!**


End file.
